


Youthful Exuberance

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rejection, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji wants to do everything in his power to pay back the debt that he feels he owes Zeff. Everything. ZeffxSanji.





	Youthful Exuberance

**Author's Note:**

> Youthful Exuberance
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZeffxSanji, sexual themes, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece isn’t mine, yo~!
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Set pre-episode 20; the night before, to be more specific. Thanks to lordofthepies for the title!

Walking to Zeff’s door with an air of complete calm, inwardly Sanji was freaking out.

For the past five years, he’d been working himself to the bone to try and make up for causing the old fart to lose a leg. Washing, cooking, cleaning…he’d done it all. Without any complaints, even as Zeff had shouted or kicked him when he had done it wrong. He’d allowed the older chef to mould him into the person he wanted him to be; allowing him to choose the way his fashion sense and fighting skills had developed from day one. There was only one thing he hadn’t allowed Zeff to change was his hairstyle, and after one attempt of changing it, Zeff had seen why.

But there was only one other aspect of things he could do for the old bastard that had never occurred to him until today: sexually.

Of course, Zeff was a man, and he had needs. In the years he’d known him, Sanji had never seen the old man take a woman to bed – nor a man – and he found that a little strange. His own hormones drove him wild on a daily basis, so he assumed it must be the same for everyone else, and that was why he was here now, at the old fart’s door.

Adjusting his tie, straightening his collar. Tugging at his suit jacket as if it would grow longer with some insistence. As he combed his fingers through his hair, he caught himself and forcibly dragged his hand down. What the fuck was he doing? It was Zeff; he didn’t exactly need to look good for the bastard; he saw him every damn day anyway!

Opening the door, he stared in to see Zeff reading a journal. Of course, that didn’t last long as the old man spotted him, closing it and laying it onto the side.

“What do you want, lil’ eggplant?”

Swallowing and gathering his courage – he would not back out of his own determination to do _everything_ for the bastard til the day he died – Sanji entered the room and locked the door behind himself. Hearing the click, Zeff just looked at him with his blue eyes, watching him carefully for an explanation. However, when Sanji’s hands moved to his tie and undid it, he frowned. What the hell?

As it fell to the floor and Sanji began undoing the buttons of his jacket, it hit him just what the heck the idiot was up to, getting to his feet. The jacket slipped from Sanji’s shoulders as he picked up the tie, raising an eyebrow as the kid shook slightly, looking at him intensely. Heh, what a moron, offering something like that… Didn’t his brain work any other way? He smiled affectionately for a moment as he walked over, barely able to believe the kid’s idiocy.

Pulling Sanji’s body to his own, he gave him a few pats on the back for his efforts, then handed him the tie and pointed to the door, not thinking he needed to say a word. He fully understood the guy’s sentiments, but they were like father and son, and there was no way that he _actually_ found the kid attractive. Not after raising him for so many years. There may have been a time when he did, but it was long gone now; lost in the fatherly instinct to protect him and see him grow into a fine man. The colour in Sanji’s cheeks went darker as he moved to sit on his bed again, and he was surprised when the blond fell to his knees in front of him.

“S’already locked.” When Sanji’s hand grabbed at his crotch, he jerked back and grabbed the kid’s wrist angrily, noting the buttons of the blue shirt had already started to be undone. Dammit, just who did Sanji think he was, eh? He wasn’t some perverted old man! He _certainly_ wasn’t interested in having sex with him, that was for sure! But as Sanji looked up at him in confusion, he couldn’t help but find it just the slightest bit engaging. Picking up the tie from the floor again, he thrust it at Sanji’s chest.

“That’s not what I meant.” Zeff clarified, his eyes staring into Sanji’s with utmost calm. “I’m not interested, you horny little bastard; get out.”

Looking startled and humiliated, Sanji tugged the tie out of his grip quickly and straightened his jacket as he dashed over to the door quickly, obviously unable to stand the humiliation. Unlocking it, he didn’t even give Zeff another glance as he left, slamming it behind him. As the old chef shook his head and picked up his book, Sanji tugged his clothes back on properly and lit a cigarette. Shit, that didn’t work out so well. The old bastard was probably laughing at him right now.

Sometimes, he really hated it here. And Zeff too; why couldn’t the old bastard just die? But deep down, he knew he’d miss the old fart if that happened, and he wouldn’t be able to carry on without him. A day without the grumpy chef was unfathomable.

However, little did he know that this time tomorrow, he’d have left the old man behind to sail off with a bunch of pirates to find All Blue. And it was probably better that way.


End file.
